Various chemical compounds have been used for regulation of the growth of plants with a chemical substance, so called for the purpose of "chemical control" of plantgrowth. For example, maleic hydrazide (MH), N,N-dimethylaminosuccinic amide (known as Daminozide or B-Nine) and 2-chloroethyl trimethyl ammonium chloride (known as Chlormequat or CCC) have been employed for retardation of plant-growth, for control of emergence of sideshooting or for prevention of lodging of plants. These known compounds, however, have various drawbacks such as: a. their use is restricted with respect to the locus, plants and time which can effectively be treated with them, b. their plant-growth regulating effects are insufficient or unstable, c. they are phytotoxic, and/or d. they are too expensive.
We have made extensive studies in an attempt to provide new plant-growth regulators which are free from the aforementioned drawbacks of the known plant-growth regulators. As a result, we have now found that certain new cyclohexane derivatives, which we have now newly synthetized, exhibit some remarkable plant-growth regulating effects and are free from the drawbacks as described above.